disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Midnight Magic!
'Atlantic: Midnight Magic! '''is the 58th episode of Season 15. Summary Shiver Jack has frozen up the Crescent Cranes and their home and has also trapped Luna Girl! Now with a new power, Kwazii must use his midnight magic to help Captain Jake and the PJ Masks, stop Shiver Jack, and save the Crescent Cranes. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest Lake where Luna Girl and her moths are watching the Crescent Cranes. Luna Girl was charmed by the Crescent Crane babies' cuteness as her moths were becoming a little jealous, but they were too distracted by the cranes beautiful luminous feathers. Suddenly, they hear a shout that said "Freeze Snap!" and up above Luna Girl, she saw Shiver Jack the evil ice wizard floating down on his icy whirlwind and preparing to freeze the lake with his ice magic from his trident! Luna Girl and her moths hid behind a rock and their eyes grew wide as Shiver Jack prepared to do his magic! Watching with horror, Luna Girl saw that Shiver Jack was freezing up the Crescent Cranes' lake and also every Crescent Crane! But what she didn't know was that one baby Crescent Crane baby escaped. Then finally, Luna Girl couldn't take it anymore! She jumped from her hiding place and prepared to use her Luna Magnet Beam on Shiver Jack to give him a taste of his own freezing magic, but before she could fire, Shiver Jack pointed his ice trident at Luna Girl and had her trapped in a freezing cold cage of ice! Her moths flew and came to her rescue, but Shiver Jack froze them too. Only one survived at least as it flew off to find the PJ Masks for their help! Then, as it was flying away in fear, the little moth could hear Shiver Jack's evil cackle from the distance. The next morning, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Kwazii were walking to school together while wearing their comfiest autumn clothes. Then, something caught Connor's eye: Luna Girl's moth! Glaring at it, Amaya demands the moth what it wants as the moth began babbling about what happened last night. However, they didn't know what the moth was saying until Kwazii used his magical animal communication power to help him understand the moth. When they were done talking, Kwazii explains what the moth said: her Uncle Shiver Jack has attacked the Crescent Cranes' lake home and froze everything. He even captured Luna Girl in an ice cage that he made with his ice trident's magic. Worriedly, Greg exclaims that they need to stop Shiver Jack and save Luna Girl and the Crescent Cranes. So holding out their fists, the four kids formed a pact and their wristbands glowed, showing that the PJ Masks are on their way into the night to save the day! Nightfall comes, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transform into their PJ Mask forms and headed over to their HQ, to find Kwazii who had teleported himself inside. Then, as the PJ Picture Player emerged, Owlette checks the screen to see that the moth was right! Shiver Jack really had frozen up the Crescent Cranes' lake, and had Luna Girl and her moths captive in ice! Owlette swipes the screen and presses the Owl Glider button. Then, she and the boys head up to the second floor, hopped into the Owl Glider, fastened their seatbelts, and Owlette drove the Owl Glider to the Fantasy Forest while Kwazii with his Aqua Wings flew behind them! When they were there, Owlette used her owl eyes to scan for Shiver Jack and Luna Girl. She doesn't spot them, but then she spots a baby Crescent Crane running away in fear. Taking the Owl Glider down to land behind some trees to keep it hidden, the PJ Masks and Kwazii go down to meet it. Then walking up to the baby Crescent Crane, Kwazii tries to get him to come to him and his friends, but it just backed away. Kwazii becomes a bit annoyed and decides to do it his way as he summons him magic net and tried to catch the baby Crescent Crane, but it only made it worse. Before Kwazii could catch it, Catboy stops him and suggests that he should be gentle instead of being rough. He shows him by approaching to the Crescent Crane gently and softly speaks to it and just like that, the Crescent Crane walks up to Catboy and it hops into his arms. Meanwhile, Shiver Jack was relaxing on a folding chair made out of ice, sipping in a glass of ice cold lemon tea while her niece was struggling to break free from her ice cage. She was annoyed by how Shiver Jack's Snow Mugs were playing with her Luna Magnet as she shouts to Shiver Jack and demands him to free her and unfreeze her moths and the Crescent Cranes. But as he turned to her, Shiver Jack refuses and tells his niece that once he freezes up the Fantasy Forest, it will become his new Frozen Fantasy Paradise. But it wasn't long when the PJ Masks and the Crescent Crane baby, now named Crescendo, arrived to stop him! Fish Boy steps up and orders Shiver Jack to unfreeze everything now. When Shiver Jack refused, the PJ Masks and Kwazii decide that they've had no choice but to fight him and win back the Crescent Cranes and their home. Sprinting into action, Catboy used his super cat speed, Owlette used his super owl wings, and Fish Boy used his flying fish wings to fly towards Shiver Jack while dodging his ice bolts. Meanwhile, Gekko used his super gecko camouflage to make himself invisible so Shiver Jack won't see him going to Luna Girl's ice cage and then used his super gecko muscles to break through the bars, and Luna Girl was free! She hugs Gekko thanks then blushes and ends the hug just as she saw Shiver Jack using his ice trident to try and freeze up both of them. But before he could, Kwazii uses Water Pulse on Shiver Jack and knocks him out of the air. Gekko thanks Kwazii as he helped Luna Girl escape and help free the moths from their icy trap with his super gecko muscles. Meanwhile in the air, Kwazii and Shiver Jack continued fighting in the air. Shiver Jack blasted another ice cold bolt at Kwazii, but Kwazii quickly shielded himself with his protection shield as it bounced off and headed straight for Shiver Jack! Lucky for him, Shiver Jack, made an ice shield to protect him from his own ice bolt at is froze on the shield ad Shiver Jack twirled his ice trident to attack Kwazii, who fought him with his own trident, again. The two pirates fought, and fought. Poseidon's trident VS ice trident! Until finally, Shiver Jack knocked Kwazii out of the sky by freezing up his Aqua Wings, which then sent Kwazii falling to the ground and crashing down with a loud THUD! Fish Boy ran over to Kwazii for his aid just when Shiver Jack appeared in front of them and prepares another ice bolt to freeze Fish Boy and Kwazii. But before he could do so, Fish Boy tackles Shiver Jack and the ice trident was slipped right out of his hand. While Fish Boy was keeping the ice wizard pirate busy, Kwazii struggles to his feet as he watched Catboy and Owlette join Fish Boy into fighting with Shiver Jack. Then suddenly, the turquoise gemstones on Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet glowed: which means that Kwazii is about to gain a new power! Raising his paw up in the air, the scenic around him turns midnight blue and a giant clock appears above him. Then it strikes midnight when the hands hit the twelve and chimed as it released magic dark fog and sparkling stars at Shiver Jack. When he was blinded, Shiver Jack could barely see a thing with the fog. Now it was Luna Girl’s chance to get Shiver Jack out of here as she used her Luna Magnet to levitate him up, spin him around in a circle, and finally as she stopped, she releases the button and the beam from her Luna Magnet deactivates, sending Shiver Jack flying and screaming “Frostbite!” After Shiver Jack was gone, Luna Girl thanks Kwazii and the PJ Masks for their help, and she also thanks Gekko for helping her and her moths get out of their icy prison as Gekko replied that she’s welcome. Now that that ice wizard is gone, Kwazii can use his enchanted fire to melt Shiver Jack’s ice and free the frozen Crescent Cranes. After melting the ice and helping the crescent cranes, the PJ Masks all shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! Then, just before they called it a night, the PJ Masks and Kwazii stayed with Luna Girl and her moths to play with the Crescent Cranes, ending the episode. Tonight had been the best night yet! Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Midnight Magic * Enchanted Fire * Super Speed * Immune Power * Aqua Wings * Magical Animal Communication * Teleporting Power * Protection Power * Water Pulse Villain Motives * Shiverjack: To freeze the Crescent Cranes’ home and trap Luna Girl and her moths in his icy prison Trivia * Kwazii gains a new power in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Snowmugs Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Atlantic images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 15 episodes